J.J Carter
J.J Carter '''D. O. B: '''July 30, 1992 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Dar Es Salaam, Tanzania '''Occupation: '''Student '''Power: '''Terrakinesis '''Affiliation: '''None Personality J.J is a naturally good person being raised treat others equally. He's not shy but, he doesn't like to always be the center of attention and for that reason he doesn't tell anyone about his powers. He is very family oriented caring very much of about his Parents siblings and niece. This sometimes gets him in trouble because he gets in fights with people because they may insult a family member. Recently J.J has found pleasure in helping people out particularly people with problems pertaining to abilities and not understanding them. He believes that the reason people become with abilities become villainous is fear in not understanding what they can do. So by helping them he hopes to not only enlighten them but, stop more villains from popping up. History J.J was born in Atlanta, GA on July 30,1992. He lived until he was the age of 5. When his brother was born they moved to Pittsburgh, PA. When they first moved to Pittsburgh J.J was very shy causing him to lack friends after moving. Due to his parents worrying about his lack of friends they signed him up for after school basketball. At first J.J dreaded going seeing as he would rather be at home doing the thing he loved most reading comic books. Africa.jpg|Trip to Africa Z214115486.jpg|6th grade photo Baby.JPG|Awe baby J.J His abilities first manifested when he was 15. It was during a game and a player on the other team kept fouling him. It was the last quarter of the game and the player shoved him to the floor. As he hit the floor a caused a small tremor but, thought nothing of it. His abilities didn't manifest again for about a year after that event. He was 16 and was driving by himself and a drunk driver swerved towards him. As the driver's car came towards his car he panicked and a sheet of stone rouse and stopped the oncoming car. From that day on he slowly learned how to control his abilities. J.J moved to Odessa, TX. While there he met up with a group of people running from a group of mysterious agents. He learned that the agents were from a U.S government agency. While trying to escape one of the people Brian Davis generated a portal that resulted in J.J ending up in NYC. While in NYC he met various specials but one in particular. A Miss Carter Reese while walking with her he was attacked by these agents along with her. Fearing they would find them again J.J and Carter went off to California. This mini vacation was short lived however as J.J was called by Eric Doyle to inform him they were attacking B26. Not wanting to risk Carter's safe being so he left her in L.A. When he landed in D.C he saw Carter who decided to tag along with him. During the time spent together Carter and J.J slowly gained feelings for each other and J.J eventually asked Carter out. It was extremely short lived as he knew it wouldn't work. While spending more time with her J.J ultimately decided not to attack building 26 and put Carter at risk. After finding his parents and brother outside of building 26 they returned home with them not remembering b26 and just thought it was a vacation. After returning home J.J decided he had enough of Odessa and needed to leave so he decided he should go away for college so he chose to go to NYU. While attending NYU he for the most part attempted to live a normal life attempting not to deal with the affairs of other specials. This worked for a while keeping mostly to himself and focusing on school. Eventually while looking for a book for school he met Ireland Chase a girl that helped specials at her book store. While there he also met June Summer and Daniel Simmons. After a series of uneventful months J.J was invited to go on a trip to Africa with his school. While there J.J was impressed by the simpler ways of living. He was also told by a strange old man that something was going to happen to his life. After several months in Africa J.J returned to the United States to a very changed place a terrorist group called Nemesis was to thank for that. After watching the video that had been played after the attack he realized that the people responsible were much like him special. Knowing what will happen if their dream is able to come true J.J has decided that they must be stopped no matter what. Theme Song thumb|300px|left|Mind Your Manners By: Chiddy Bang Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)